The present invention relates to a drive motor for an elevator installation and a method of mounting the drive motor in a drive unit.
The PCT specification WO99/43593 shows a drive motor with two drive pulleys engaging belts connecting an elevator car to a counterweight. The drive pulleys are arranged in the outer regions of the car plan profile, at least in the respective outer third of the car dimension corresponding with the orientation of the drive axis, or outside the car profile. The drive pulleys are arranged at both ends of the drive motor. The illustrated embodiment has various disadvantages:
Space requirement: The drive motor occupies a large amount of space.
Force introduction: The support forces have to be conducted by way of solid sub-constructions into the support structure of the elevator.
Assembly handling: The assembly and, in particular, the alignment of the drive pulley axis with respect to the running direction of the support means and drive means is costly.